fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Windsong
Windsong is a location on Harmonian Earth. It is an expansive village on a floating island, peppered with bamboo and rose quartz crystals, hanging well above the main continent. The magical hub of Earth, it was once one of the ordinary islands in Skylands, equally respected among the neighboring islands, before the Heroes of Windsong rose to power. By then, Windsong had become respected as the "strongest" of the island civilizations. Many rulers look up to Faroku and the Heroes, and go to them for advice. Faroku himself had met Khalid a few times before his death, and is now pretty close friends with both Jada and Sho- which indirectly ties Windsong to the Harmonia Temple by relationship. Now has its own wiki. Windsong Wiki desperately needs love. Locations |-| Castle Windsong = Castle Windsong is the centerpiece of Windsong. Placed in the middle of the sprawling village, surrounded by rose quartz spires springing far into the sky, the beautiful marble castle is adorned with jewels of various kinds. Sirenne lives here, and she leaves most rooms open for explorers to visit- however, her room and the dungeons are strictly off-limits. Sirenne's room is a closed-off area of Castle Windsong, located in the highest tower. Sirenne keeps her most prized possessions here, as well as the dungeon key. Currently, Faroku frequently comes up to this room to consult and chat with Sirenne's ghost- she chose to haunt this room specifically. While she does somewhat frequently emerge from this cluttered hideout, she spends most of her time in here. The dungeons were once the most guarded place in all of Windsong, locked up and sealed magically to prevent casualties caused by the then-evil Elidra. But ever since she escaped and reformed, the dungeons have been silent and empty...or so it would seem from the outside. Externally it simply appears to be a disused dungeon system, but the instant a being walks through the doors, they will step into a distorted reality with only one massive room, having no walls and floors crumbling into an infinite black and purple abyss. Elidra has irreparably distorted the area, turning it into a portal into an unknown segment of the Void. Staying on the platform, any creature is safe, but only chaotically-aligned beings can progress any further without irreparable damage or mutation. |-| Rosequartz Steppes = The Rosequartz Steppes are the outer reaches of Windsong, and arguably the most quiet, peaceful area. They're more sparsely populated than the rest of Windsong, and are often visited by irritated Windians who want some peace and quiet. Fledgling families tend to settle here as well. |-| Imperial Crescendo = These pillars of earth, broken up to resemble a staircase of sorts, are arguably the most dangerous area in Windsong. If someone unable to save themselves were to fall between pillars, they'd fall until they crashed to the earth below...Fortunately, the area is protected so that a visitor needs to be able to fly efficiently in order to visit. |-| Windsong Square = The central locale in Windsong, and the most bustling and energetic. This is the main village surrounding Castle Windsong, and holds the most residents. Most homes in Windsong are composed of stone, decorated with jewels (though not to the same extent as Castle Windsong). |-| Garnet Maze = The Garnet Maze is rarely ever visited. It is a spiraling maze of tunnels in the earth, the walls embedded with garnet. This is the cavern that Sirenne tricked her father into entering, and he's been lost there since. Travelers that explore long enough to find him often find whatever method they had of getting back to the entryway gone. Those who enter here are doomed to be lost forever. |-| The Laughing Dragon = The Laughing Dragon is a large, multi-segmented kite hovering above Windsong, anchored to the floating island by ropes and weights. It is constructed to resemble a grinning Imperial dragon, the head being the main platform where Orianne constructed her home. Category:Places Category:Locations by Silvie